


Big Softy

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry about the boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Softy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bad Medicine.
> 
> Very minor missing scene piece, takes place after Matt leaves the morgue.

Jackie and Duncan both sighed as Matt exited the morgue. “You can stop stammering now,” she stated, suppressing a small smile.

“Sorry,” he replied, lowering his head grinning impishly. “He makes me nervous.”

“Burke does?” Jackie asked, trying not to sound surprised. Duncan nodded his head. “He’s a big softy, once you get to know him.”

“Listen would you…” he stopped.

“Would I what? Have a word with him for you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll do that. Oh and Duncan stop staring at my boobs.”

His stammer returned. “S… so… sorry.”

Jackie laughed at the situation. “Just don’t let Robbie catch you doing it.”

Duncan smiled realising what she meant by that, he said “I won’t. I won’t tell anyone about you two either.” 

“Ring me when you have something else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2010 and posted January 2011 because we had to wait for England to catch up.


End file.
